mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Octagon
Love Octagon is the 19th episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 65th episode overall. When Earl finally wakes up from his coma, he believes in Karma again and considers Billie his soul mate, but he doesn't know where to find her, so he asks her ex-boyfriend Frank for help. Episode guide Now that Earl is out of his coma, he decides that he needs to be with Billie. However, she woke up before him and he now needs her ex-boyfriend Frank's help. Earl is scared of Frank, but he soon realizes that Frank no longer cares for Billie who has now turned her life around, so he agrees to help, but he is in a halfway home. Luckily you can get out for eight hours a day if you have a job, so Earl gets Darnell to hire Frank, so that he can help Earl search for Billie. They first go to Billie's cousin's house who hates frank for leaving her after a one night stand, but Frank seduces her into letting them borrow her phone which has a phone number on the caller ID from where Billie called. They then bring the number to Kenny who is the only person in Camden County with a computer and internet. They trace the number to a pay phone, and decide to wait and see if Billie comes. Meanwhile, Stuart who had hit Billie with his car is hiding her in his house telling her that she killed Earl, and that the cops are after her. He uses this excuse to move to the motel where Earl and Randy stay and hide there, but Catalina is now a lesbian and falls in love with Billie, and reveals that Earl and Randy stay at that motel. This prompts them to go to Kenny's house where Kenny doesn't want Billie, because he likes Stuart. Because of this he calls Earl to tell him, so he can get rid of Billie, but when Earl and Frank get their Earl can tell that Frank has fallen in love with Billie again, so he says that they will come back tomorrow. Earl then has Darnell fire Frank, so that Earl can now get Billie himself. When Earl arrives, Frank tackles him, after he escaped the halfway home. A fight ensues, but Earl gets inside, and Billie sees that Earl is alive and that the ex-cop was lying. Then Frank and Catalina come, and all four of them plead for her love. However, Billie chooses Earl over all of them, and the ex-cop falls in love with Kenny, Catalina reunites with her ex-boyfriend Paco, and Frank falls in love with Billie's cousin. The show ends with Billie and Earl getting married. Notes * This marks the last appearance of Frank Stump. * The title of this episode is a reference to a love triangle, which is a romantic relationship involving three people. Indeed, the relationship seen in this episode does include eight persons, hence the word "octagon": ** Earl, Frank, Stuart and Catalina all try to seduce Billie. ** Kenny is in love with Stuart. ** Frank ends up with Jocelyn. ** Catalina finally meets with her first love, Paco. * In previous episodes Randy had a phobia of birds so much so he ran away when he saw one. However, in this episode he not only accidentally sets free Billie's cousin's pet bird, he catches it and returns it to its cage without showing any fear. * When the picture of Earl and Billie is taken, you can see that they both have their eyes closed. However, she has her eyes opened on the picture Earl has of her, so at least one picture of her exists with eyes open, unlike Earl, who doesn't have a picture with his eyes open except in advertisements for the show. * The halfway house that Frank and Paco are living is the same house that the Chance's from Raising Hope live in. Flashbacks List * No item is crossed off the List in this episode. Featured music * "Girlfriend In A Coma" by The Smiths (Stuart visits Billie) * "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye(Catalina falls in love with Billie) * "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley (Closing scene) Memorable quotes * Frank: I need a job so I can get out of here every day. * Randy: Maybe we can get him a job as a bikini inspector. I've seen the uniforms on sale at the mall. Or he can be a beaver hunter, but you might need a license for that. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring cast * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Alyssa Milano as Billie Cunningham * Michael Rapaport as Frank Stump * Mike O'Malley as Stuart Daniels * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James * Raymond Cruz as Paco Guest starring * Missy Doty as Jocelyn * Sam Menning as Homeless Guy * Zaid Farid as Guard Category:Episodes 319